New Romantic Sailors
New Romantic Sailors is a special single sung by Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima, and Mari Ohara. The song was written for the iOS and Android rhythm game, Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on November 27, 2019. The song was first previewed on Kyou wa ichi nichi LoveLive! Zanmai2. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by ulala and Katsuhiko Sugiyama, arranged by ulala. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14931)' 'CD' #New Romantic Sailors #Love Pulsar #Phantom Rocket Adventure #New Romantic Sailors (Off Vocal) #Love Pulsar (Off Vocal) #Phantom Rocket Adventure (Off Vocal) Videos Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Sailors, Let's go! Sailors, Let's go! 煌めきの彼方へ どんな冒険がしたい？ だんだん速く時を超えそうな Hyper drive 始まるんだなって高まって 手を握っちゃおうかな 冒険がしたい　本能的な決め方こそ大正解 だから君と　君と行きたい 赤い惑星　青い月の海で泳ごう New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! 反転してる文字の向こうで きっと楽しめる場所が呼んでる セカイはいくつもあるんだ 知らないセカイがあるんだ Shock shock 窓に映る Shock shock 危うい光 消える星　すり抜ける Sailors, Let's go! Sailors, Let's go! 胸踊る銀河へ もっと冒険がしたい！ ぐんぐん遠ざかる見慣れた街の Laser beam 戻らないよって囁いて 肩抱いちゃおうかな 冒険がしたい　前例ないから燃え上がるよ好奇心 だから君と　君と行きたい 白い彗星　黒い雪舞う中で踊ろう New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! Sailors, Let's go! Sailors, Let's go! 煌めきの彼方へ どんな冒険がしたい？ だんだん速く時を超えそうな Hyper drive 始まるんだなって高まって 手を握っちゃおうかな 冒険がしたい　本能的な決め方こそ大正解 だから君と　君と行きたい 赤い惑星　青い月の海で泳ごう もっと冒険がしたい！ ぐんぐん遠ざかる見慣れた街の Laser beam 戻らないよって囁いて 肩抱いちゃおうかな 冒険がしたい　前例ないから燃え上がるよ好奇心 だから君と　君と行きたい 白い彗星　黒い雪舞う中で踊ろう New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! |-| English= New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! Recently, things have begun to change— You’ve finally realised that, too, haven’t you? There exist a countless number of worlds There exist worlds that we cannot see Knock, knock! Knock against the sky Knock, knock! And a gate will open We’ll go and board this mysterious starship Sailors, let’s go! Sailors, let’s go! And we’ll head beyond the sparkling light! What kind of adventure do you wanna have? This hyper drive, steadily gaining speed, seems to have even flown past time It’s starting to rise even higher, so Shall I grab your hand? “I wanna go on an adventure!” That instinctive decision is the right answer! That’s why I wanna, wanna go with you On this red planet, let’s swim in the sea of the blue moon! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! Beyond these flipped letters, Surely a place where we can have fun is calling There exist a countless number of worlds There exist worlds that we do not know of Shock, shock! The window reflects Shock, shock! A dangerous light Our starship slips past the fading star Sailors, let’s go! Sailors, let’s go! And we’ll head towards the Milky Way that makes our hearts dance! I wanna have even more adventures! Drifting steadily further away, the laser beam from the town we’ve grown tired of seeing Whispers to us, “Don’t come back” So shall I wrap my arms around your shoulders? “I wanna go on an adventure!” Because we’ve never done this before, burning flames of curiosity lick at my feet! That’s why I wanna, wanna go with you On this white comet, let’s dance in the midst of the frolicking black snow! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! Sailors, let’s go! Sailors, let’s go! Beyond the sparkling light! What kind of adventure do you wanna have? This hyper drive, steadily gaining speed, seems to have even flown past time It’s starting to rise even higher, so Shall I grab your hand? “I wanna go on an adventure!” That instinctive decision is the right answer! That’s why I wanna, wanna go with you On this red planet, let’s swim in the sea of the blue moon I wanna have even more adventures! Drifting steadily further away, the laser beam from the town we’ve grown tired of seeing Whispers to us, “Don’t come back” So shall I wrap my arms around your shoulders? “I wanna go on an adventure!” Because we’ve never done this before, burning flames of curiosity lick at my feet! That’s why I wanna, wanna go with you On this white comet, let’s dance in the midst of the frolicking black snow! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! New Romantic Sailors, Sailors! }} Live Performances *October 20, 2019: Bandai Namco Entertainment Festival at Tokyo Dome *November 16, 2019: Lantis Matsuri at Anime NYC Trivia References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Guilty Kiss Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Riko Sakurauchi Category:Mari Ohara Category:Yoshiko Tsushima